Izuki Diary's : Furihata Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Aku tidak tahu kau akan berhasil atau tidak jika terus berjuang. Tapi aku tahu pasti kau akan gagal jika berhenti. /Izuki Diary Series 3/
**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Furihata Kouki

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu kau akan berhasil atau tidak jika terus berjuang. Tapi aku tahu pasti kau akan gagal jika berhenti.

—

"Izuki _senpai_!"

"Oh, Furihata. Ada apa?"

"Senpai punya waktu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Izuki baru keluar kelas saat anak kelas satu tim basket Seirin itu berlari melambai memanggil namanya dan mendekat. Tidak biasanya anak kelas satu itu datang menemuinya. Kalaupun ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Izuki, pasti itu saat setelah latihan mereka.

" _Senpai_ , pulang nanti ada acara?"

"Pulang? Sekolah atau latihan?"

"Latihan."

Sebenarnya Izuki bisa langsung bilang kalau dia tidak ada acara. Tapi bermain sebentar dan melihat raut penasaran penuh harap Furihata rasanya tidak salah.

"Kosong.. mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Ada kekecewaan yang tampak di wajah bocah kelas satu itu. Dan entah kenapa, Izuki justru penasaran dengan apa yang Furihata inginkan darinya sepulang latihan nanti.

"Iya-iya, aku tidak ada acara. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada senpai."

.

Dan karena itu di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang.

Berhadapan di bawah _ring_ basket gedung olahraga tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan latihan. Izuki bahkan menolak ajakan pulang bersama Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga demi anak kelas satu itu.

"Jadi?"

"Izuki _senpai_.. menurut _senpai_ apa aku pantas jadi _Point Guard_?"

Jujur pertanyaan itu mengagetkan. Tidak terlintas sekalipun dalam pikiran Izuki kalau Furihata akan mengajukan pertanyaan macam itu. Walaupun sejak awal Izuki sedikit penasaran, tapi ini jelas jauh di luar bayangan Izuki.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku hanya merasa itu bukan posisi yang pas untukku."

Suara bola yang memantul di lantai menjadi pengisi kekosongan saat Izuki bingung harus berkata apa. Furihata bukan pemain inti, tapi sebagai pemain cadangan, tempo permainannya cukup membantu. Semangatnya dan keyakinannya juga memberi kontribusi yang cukup bagi tim.

Hanya saja..

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Anak itu memberi gestur meminta operan pada Izuki dan Izuki berikan bola di tangan padanya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Men- _drible_ bola sepertinya lebih asik bagi Furihata saat ini.

"Pantas atau tidak bukan aku yang bisa menilainya. Tim yang bisa menilainya, tapi—"

" _Senpai_ mau bilang kalau tidak ada yang tidak pantas untuk tim. Iyakan?"

Iya. Izuki memang ingin mengatakan itu.

"Kau tahu itu."

Hening lagi. Hanya suara pantulan bola dengan lantai yang terdengar lagi.

Izuki mengakui kalau dia tidak begitu dekat dengan Furihata. Tidak sedekat hubungannya dengan Kuroko dan Kagami yang ada di tim inti. Tapi bukan berarti Izuki tidak mengenal bocah pengecut yang bahkan gemetar ketakutan hanya karena bertemu Akashi di apartemen Kagami.

Izuki cukup mengenal Furihata. Cukup memahami juniornya itu sebagai seorang senior yang memiliki posisi sama saat di lapangan. Sebagai kawan seperjuangan di tim.

"Furi—"

"Aku tidak seperti _Point Guard_ yang lain. Berbeda dengan lawan-lawan kita. Dengan _senpai_ juga."

"Apa yang berbeda?"

"Aku tidak punya keahlian khusus."

"Keahlian khusus?"

Izuki tahu betul keahlian khusus apa yang Furihata maksudkan.

"Mata ajaib, otak cerdas, kecepatan, tinggi badan, kekuatan, tidak ada satupun yang aku punya." Bola tadi diarahkan pada _ring_ dan _shoot_.. sayangnya gagal. "Bahkan aku tidak punya keakuratan yang cukup saat melempar bola. Kemampuanku benar-benar tidak ada gunanya."

Bola tadi menggelinding menyentuh ujung sepatu Izuki. "Furihata.." Izuki memanggilnya, tapi bola basket di ujung sepatunya jauh lebih menarik untuk ditatap. "Aku juga tidak punya apa-apa. _Eagle Eye_ bukan keahlian khusus yang bisa selalu digunakan. Bahkan kadang itu tidak begitu berguna di pertandingan. Tapi.."

Izuki merasa harus menyelamatkan bocah ini. "Semangat untuk bertanding dan menang bersama tim, itulah yang harus dimiliki oleh anggota tim. Melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan lalu percaya bahwa tim membutuhkanmu, itu mungkin membantumu untuk percaya diri."

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi itu tidak bisa membuatku merasa berguna di dalam tim."

Izuki bingung. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jika terus memaksakan pendapatnya itu mungkin terasa seperti Izuki tahu segalanya. Diam dan membiarkan pikiran itu tetap ada di dalam kepala Furihata juga rasanya tidak benar.

Harus ada yang merubah pola pikir pesimin bocah satu itu.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika aku berhenti."

Izuki membelo. Fokusnya tertuju pada Furihata yang memunggunginya sekarang. Bocah bersurai coklat itu menunduk dan membiarkan Izuki melihat dengan jelas seberapa besar rasa frustasi yang ditanggung pundaknya.

"Tahun depan mungkin ada junior yang lebih baik dariku."

Bola di ujung sepatu Izuki ambil. "Furihata." Bocah itu kembali menoleh dan tanpa aba-aba Izuki mengoper bola tadi pada Furihata.

Tertangkap.

Segaris senyum tercetak di wajah Izuki.

"Kita pernah sama-sama mendengar ini dari Kuroko, dan aku rasa kau memang harus mendengarnya lagi."

"Apa itu, _senpai_?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan berhasil atau tidak jika terus berjuang. Tapi aku tahu pasti kau akan gagal jika berhenti."

Izuki ingat betul kalau yang pertama mengucapkan kalimat itu adalah Aomine saat SMP dulu. Kalimat yang membuat Kuroko memilih untuk tetap bertahan dan bermain basket. Kalimat yang pada akhirnya bisa membawa mereka pada kemenangan-kemenangan bersama Kuroko.

Dan Izuki berharap, Furihata akan memahami kalimat itu seperti Kuroko dulu memahaminya.

Izuki mungkin bukan Aomine untuk Kuroko bagi Furihata. Tapi sebagai senior, sebagai sesama _Point Guard_ , dan teman seperjuangan, Izuki merasa harus menyadarkan Furihata. Harus menyelamatkan Furihata sebelum terlambat.

" _Senpai_.."

"Ya?"

"Ternyata benar."

"Apa?"

" _Senpai_ bisa serius."

"Ha?"

Butuh sekitar lima detik bagi Izuki untuk memahami maksud kalimat pendek bermakna sarkasme itu. Bahkan saat Izuki gagal paham, Furihata menambahkan.

"Anak-anak kelas satu sempat berpikir kalau Izuki _senpai_ adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa serius. Tapi ternyata tidak. Koganei _senpai_ benar. Izuki senpai bisa serius juga." Kemudian si junior itu terkekeh sendiri.

"Sebenarnya.. apa saja yang kalian bicarakan di belakangku?"

"Tidak banyak. Tapi cukup menghibur."

"Ap—"

"Tapi _senpai_ ," sekali lagi Furihata melempar bolanya ke arah _ring_. Kali ini masuk. "Terima kasih."

"Hah?"

"Sekarang aku bisa berpikir jernih. Setidaknya aku masih bisa jadi penyemangat tim walau tidak bermain di lapangan."

Rasa lega menyeruak masuk ke dalam dada mendengar apa kata juniornya itu. Setidaknya, Izuki tahu kalau tim basket Seirin tidak akan kehilangan satu _Point_ _Guard_ penentu keberhasilan mereka.

"Oh ya, Furihata."

"Kenapa, senpai?"

"Tolong ceritakan semua yang pernah kalian dengar dari Koganei. Semua. Jangan lewatkan satupun."

—

Apa yang Furihata katakan padaku tadi membuatku berpikir kembali. Aku juga kadang merasa tidak terlalu berguna bagi tim. Memikirkan posisiku yang akan dengan mudah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun membuatku kadang takut dan frustasi.

Iya, oleh siapapun. Kiyoshi, Kagami, Koganei dan Furihata contohnya. _Point Guard_ bukan posisi yang mudah dipertahankan. Tapi karena itu aku bertahan.

Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana aku bisa berguna bagi tim. Bagi keberhasilan bersama.

Kata-kata Aomine pada Kuroko dulu yang membuatku terus berpikir positif.

Aku tidak tahu apa akan berhasil atau tidak jika terus berjuang. Tapi aku tahu pasti akan gagal jika berhenti.

Mungkin lain kali aku harus bilang pada Riko untuk menjadikan itu kalimat penyemangat kami. Oh ya, aku jadi berpikir, kadang-kadang orang bodoh penggila basket seperti Aomine bisa pintar bicara juga.

Ingatkan aku juga untuk membalas Koga yang menceritakan hal-hal tidak penting pada anak kelas satu. Awas kau, Koga!

.

Mar 25,2016 10:04 PM

.

Izuki Shun Diary : Furihata dan sifat pesimisnya.

—

Yeah, sampe sama Series ketiga. Bawa Furihata yang ngegemesin kaya Chihuahua. Aku mau bilang terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, FavFol dan review di series sebelumnya. /maaf nggak bisa sebut satu-satu/alesan/

Aku tunggu review dan jejak kalian yang lainnya :D

Aku pamit dulu—


End file.
